


Golden Rune

by enkelimagnus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon Shadowhunter Lore, Wedding, coming up with lore because it’s fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Dialogue Prompt Request on tumblr:@kylesvalentis asked: Claia and “it’s really not that complicated”Learning to dance for your own wedding can be tricky.





	Golden Rune

Clary Fray let out a frustrated stuff when she stepped on Alec Lightwood-Bane’s foot for the 50th time in an hour. 

The taller man winced when the heel of the shoe made contact with his toes, and thought back to the way he’d told Magnus he didn’t need reinforced steel shoes to teach Clary a simple ballroom dance. 

Hadn’t it been a Nephilim tradition, he’d had let Magnus teach the steps to the smaller redhead. 

Clary shook her head and went for her bottle of water. She was wearing training clothes but instead of her usual combat boots, she had some dancing heels. Small heels, that regularly crushed her boss’ toes. 

“Do I even have to learn this?” She asked. “And why didn't Izzy do it instead of you?” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Pleasure to be teaching you too, Fray.” He sighed and leaned against the pillar of the training room. Usually, it resounded with the sounds of swords, sticks, or fists. Today, it resounded with the soft sounds of a classical guitar. It was “Rune d’Or”, a traditional Nephilim song that had played in every wedding since the creation of the Shadowhunters. 

“Really though? Why not Izzy? Especially since I’ll be leading and she would be able to be my partner.” 

Alec sighed. “The Golden Rune is a traditional wedding dance. Only people who have been wed know it. We are taught the dance for the reception. Since I am married, I know it. Izzy isn't. Really simple.” 

“Who taught you?” Clary asked curiously. She tried to imagine scenarios. 

“Mom.” 

The idea of Maryse Lightwood teaching Alec the relatively fast paced dance to her son was an entertaining one. Though the woman had changed drastically since their first meeting, sometimes, Clary couldn't help but keep the image of the tight-lipped cold woman she’d met. That woman would have never helped her son learn a dance he would dance with another man, let alone a Downworlder. 

Now here they were. Clary, a month before her wedding to Maia Roberts, a woman and a Downworlder, learning the sacred wedding dance from Alec Lightwood-Bane. What a world she lived in. 

Alec was as hard-ass of a dance instructor as he was as a training instructor. He smiled more now, just like she did, but he was still making her sweat, and making ache muscles she didn't know existed. Maia had pestered her about an injury when she’d seen how sore she was, the morning after her first dance lesson.

Soon enough, the break was over and the song was resounding again, as Alec made her do over and over again the few steps she kept on missing. 

——

A month later and Clary was back on the dancefloor, heeled shoes not giving her blisters anymore. Her hair was swept up in a braided low bun, laced with baby’s breath. The same flowers decorate the braids in Maia’s hair. 

Maia had replaced Alec in her arms now, and Clary could hear her heart beating so loud as she prepared to sweep her wife - WIFE - off her feet and pull her into their new life together. 

Maia’s smile was even louder than her heart. It was full and genuine and happy and Clary wanted to kiss her over and over and over again. She’d cried when she’d seen her on Luke’s other arm. 

The man had walked both of them down the aisle at the same time and left them at the altar, where Magnus and a Silent Brother had united them, in both Nephilim and mundane way. Clary could see the alliance rune peeking out of the plunging neckline of Maia’s white dress. Her eyes travelled down to the wedded union rune on her forearm. 

Matching runes and matching rings. 

Rune D’Or started and the steps that had become almost instincts brought Maia to her, and she started expertly twirling them around the room. 

Alec and Magnus were watching, holding hands discreetly as Alec’s eyes travelled from his student to his husband. 

Maia had an astounded look on her face, obviously not having been warned that Clary was going to lead her into their first dance as a married couple. The dance of the Golden Rune. 

“I didn't know you could dance like that.” She muttered breathlessly after a turn, voice low as a whisper, she was close enough for Clary to hear every inflection. 

“It’s really not that complicated.” Clary shrugged in false modesty, and Maia chuckled. 

Clary’s heart skipped a beat. Her wife was laughing in her arms, in their wedding day.

Clary Fray-Roberts was the happiest woman in the world. 

They danced and danced together, until their guests joined. And even if they shared dances with Simon or Izzy, or any of their friends, they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
